In Dreams
by leiasky
Summary: Aragorn Dreams........ COMPLETE


Title:  In Dreams

Author: meoinya

Synopsis:  Another dream……    

Rating: R

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Aragorn / Arwen.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. I don't own these characters. (darn!) I make no money. Done for fun.

Additional Info: Movie-verse.  

Archive: If you like, just tell me where

**In Dreams……**

_His lips descended upon her mouth like a moth to a flame, burning in their intensity, as he left no portion of her lips  untouched. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, her breathless sigh echoed in his ears. Long fingers wrapped themselves securely around the base of her smooth neck, pulling her deeper into his kiss. His lips nipped playfully at hers, tugging one then the other deeply into his mouth._

_Her hands rested on his forearms, gripping the smooth silk shirt as if it were a lifeline. When he took mercy and released her lips, the love and tenderness in his gray eyes nearly moved her to tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist then and allowed herself to be pulled against his chest, held safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved._

_"Love me," She whispered, her voice trembling._

_When he blinked and stared down her, she met his shocked gaze with such an intense look he feared to refuse her request._

_"I do," he answered, trailing the back of his fingers down her temple, over her cheek, and across her lips._

_"No, Melyanna," Arwen gazed at him, her expression soft. "Love me."_

_Aragorn's eyes widened as she trailed her fingers along his jawline, across his bearded chin to his lips._

_He slowly shook his head. "I- I cannot."_

_"We are betrothed, Estel." Arwen pressed herself against him, allowing him to feel every curve through the thin silk of his tunic. "We have waited far too long." _

_"Soon," his hands trembled and he cursed his immediate reaction to her closeness. When her fingers trailed along his neck and buried themselves in his hair, his audible sigh was music to her ears. _

_"Not soon enough," The desperation in Arwen's gaze nearly undid his resolve as her thumbs began to trail along the outside lobe of his ear. His breath hitched as her gentle touch sent waves of desire straight down his spine. _

_He shook his head and tried to remove himself from their closeness. "I cannot bear our parting without first tasting the sweetness of your love."_

_Aragorn tilted his head and bent to nuzzle her cheek, desperately trying to regain some control over his severely heightened emotions. "Ah, Arwen." _

_"It is the time." Arwen pressed a tender, lingering kiss to the side of his mouth. "You feel it as well as I."_

_To her surprise, he tightened his arms around her and drew her tightly against his chest. "I do feel it, Arwen. But-"_

_"You are a man of action as well as reaction, Aragorn." Arwen's hands easily slipped the buttons from their casings and parted his silken tunic, baring to the waist, his well-muscled chest. "Act - and react. The time is now."_

_ She could feel his heart beat rapidly beneath his skin as she flattened a hand against his chest. When his head dipped to capture her lips once again, she could feel the urgency in his touch. When they parted, no words were necessary. He led her to the large elven bench that he had been siting on moments before and began to trail his fingertips down her bare arms._

_When his hands came to rest on her waist, he could feel the heated skin beneath the sheer material tremble beneath his touch._

_"Yes, melyanna," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her once again. _

_It was not long before the sheer material was pooled at her ankles, the moonlight glinting off her pale skin. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and his breath hitched in his lungs as he looked upon her._

_She smiled through long, dark lashes as her fingers slid along the bottom fastenings of his silk tunic. Elven as it was, she knew exactly how to remove it, and it soon joined her dress at their feet._

_"We have waited long enough," She breathed before sinking slowly onto the elven bench, beckoning to him with open arms._

_"Yes," he said, his voice deep with rising desire. "We have."_

_"Love me, indonya," She whispered as he lay beside her and pulled her into his arms._

_"Always, Arwen. Always," He whispered as his lips descended upon hers in a passionate kiss that shattered what fragments of control that remained…_

His eyes snapped open and he drew in a large gasp of air, releasing a shuddering exhale before blinking rapidly to clear his clouded vision. He lay perfectly still, gazing up at the stars flickering in the night sky. Suddenly, he became aware of eyes upon him and he turned his head to the side to see Eowyn staring at him in the darkness.

"Is everything well, Lord Aragorn?"

He shifted uncomfortably, both from the way she looked at him and the lingering reaction of his dream, manifested in the very physical arousal currently being hidden by his leather surcoat.

"I am well, thank you." He answered quickly, hoping that she would return to her bed.

"I heard you wake and thought-" She stopped, searching for the right words. "I thought something was wrong."

"I thank you for your concern," Aragorn's voice had deepened with his arousal and he fought to keep her from noticing, and from waking the others who slept peacefully around them. "But I am well."

She sat in silence for a few moments before answering. "You had a dream."

"Yes."

She cocked her head and blinked. " It sounded troublesome."

"I dreamt, yes. It was not all together unpleasant." His voice was low, deep, full of arousal that he attempted to hide from the clearly infatuated woman.

His behavior only fueled her curiosity and she slid closer. "If there is something I can do-"

"No, Lady." He spoke quickly and then hesitated a moment, unsure, struggling to control the raging emotion the very vivid dream had conjured in his mind and body. "My heart belongs to a woman I cannot have."

Eowyn stared, as if she wanted to offer comfort, but was unsure how to do it. She nodded after a few moments then moved away. She whispered one final thing to him before settling into her bedroll once again, "She must be a very special woman."

Aragorn lowered his head, remembering his last conversation with his beloved. It had not been a pleasant one and it had torn his heart in two just to voice the words. Aragorn breathed deeply and glanced toward the stars, grateful that no one could see the pain and regret in his sad gaze, the single tear slipping from the corner of his eye. 

Elrond was right. However difficult it was for him to believe. It _was only a dream. It could never have come to pass. An elf and a mortal man could not be together. It would only end in pain. _

Aragorn would just have to come to terms with his decision to _let her go._


End file.
